scoobydoomaniafandomcom-20200215-history
List of The Richie-Rich/Scooby-Doo Show Episodes
'A Close Encounter With A Strange Kind' While out camping in the woods, Shaggy, who is asleep in his sleeping bad, is kidnapped by aliens, and it is up to Scooby and Scrappy to rescue him. 'A Fit Night Out For Bats' The guys end up with a flat tire in front of an old mansion, and when a storm comes, they go inside for help and shelter and they find out the place is inhabited by vampires. 'Chinese Food Factory' Scooby and Scrappy get jobs as night watchmen for a Chinese Food Factory, but one night a ghost is seen lurking and is caught stealing the safe. 'Scooby's Desert Dilemma ' The guys are in Arabia-style village, where they encounter an evil sorcerer in a castle who wants to test his spells on the guys. 'The Old Cat And Mouse Game' The guys are visiting Tibet, where they meet up with a Catman and his crew of kittys, and when the guys shrink in the "shrinking pool", they look more and more like mice. 'Stow-aways ' The guys are in search of food and head over to Captain Jacks floating restaurant, but they soon discover they boarded a ship setting off for sea, and the crew will throw any stow aways overboard to the sharks. 'Mummy's The Word' While driving through an Egyptian desert, the guys are caught up in a sandstorm, and when they uncover themselves, they spot a pyramid and it's spooky inhabitant, a ancient mummy. 'Hang In There Scooby ' In order to get to the beach below, the guys use a hang glider, but it's not an easy landing as they go through a hurrican, over city skyscrapers and through a storm cloud. 'Stuntman Scooby' The guys get jobs as actors on a set, but little do they know, they have become the new stuntmen, who are needed for some dangerous stunts. 'Scooby's Three Ding-A-Ling Circus' The guys attend a circus, but can't afford admission, so they get jobs selling peanuts and hotdogs, but when they eat the "profits", they get in big trouble with the boss. 'Scooby's Fantastic Island ' The guys are on a fishing trip and get stuck in a storm that ruins their boat and strands them on an deserted island, but they soon learn the island is inhabited by a menacing caveman and dinosaurs. 'Long John Scrappy ' While out collecting shells, the guys spot a real pirate who kidnapps Scrappy and plans to turn him into his new mate. Now it's up to Shaggy and Scooby to save the day. Scooby's Bull Fight The guys are in Mexico, and as they rise from a siesta to head to the bull fights, they notice that they are already the main attraction at Plaza Del Toro, and an angry bull is on the loose. 'Scooby Ghost West ' Scrappy pulls the brakes on the train, while it is passing through a western ghost town, and hops off the train, forcing Scooby and Shaggy to go after him, but the train takes off again, and they are stranded in the spooky town. 'A Bungle In The Jungle' While on a butterfly hunt in the deep dark jungle, the guys encounter and an angry lion and they run to a tree house where they meet "Nazarack of the Jungle", who thinks the guys are trespassing in his domain. 'Scooby's Fun Zone Shaggy ' and the gang head to Amusement Pier for games and food, but Scooby upsets the strongman "Killer Krunch" when he hits him with a baseball, and they are soon on the run. 'Swamp Witch ' The guys are out boating in the swamp, when they encounter a grusome twosome, a swamp witch and her goblin, who are looking for people they can turn into frogs for frog-leg stew. 'Sir Scooby And The Black Knight ' While bicycling through the Scottish countryside, the guys end up at a castle, that they mistake for their hotel, and encounter a very angry Black Knight who they believe is the hotels manager. 'Waxworld ' The guys enter a Wax Museum in search of their missing coin, and find a wax master who wants to turn them into his newest exhibit. 'Scooby In Wonderland' Shaggy is reading "Alice In Wonderland" to Scooby and Scrappy, and Scooby drifts off to sleep. He then dreams he is Alice and Scrappy is the White Rabbit, and they must escape Wonderland before the Queen gets him. 'Scrappy's Birthday ' The guys reflect on the day Scrappy was born at St.Bernards Hospital, to Scooby's sister Ruby Doo, and the event that follow there run in with the hospital orderly. Scrappy - "Hey, your not gonna swat me and get away with it" "Dah dah dah, dut da dah" Doctor - "Boy, he's a scrappy little tike!" Ruby Doo - "Scrappy? . . . Scrappy Doo!" 'South Seas Scare ' The guys are vacationing in Hawaii when a volcano erupts hot lava and a lava monster, who chases them all over the island. 'Scooby's Swiss Miss ' While in the Swiss Alps, Scooby meets a pretty poodle, but her jealous boyfriend, a bulldog, thinks Scooby is trying to take his girl and is out to get him. 'Alaskan King Coward ' The guys are prospecting for gold in Alaska, and as they are digging they uncover a prehistoric creature, who Scrappy thinks is a "claim jumper" trying to steal their fortune. 'Et Tu, Scoob? ' While in Italy, the gang stops for a pizza with pepperoni, anchovies, garlic, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream before they head over to the Colosseum ruins, but when they get there, they discover they are back in time and face and angry lion and a gladiator. 'Soggy Bog Scooby ' The guys are starving, so they are fishing for dinner, and hook a swamp monster, who wants the guys out of his waters. 'Scooby Gumbo' The gang is in New Orleans for Mardi Gras, and when they stop for some gumbo at a local restaurant, the waiter refuses to serve dogs. 'Way Out Scooby ' While visiting the space center, the guys wander aboard a space ship set to launch to Mars, and discover they are not the only ones on board, a million dollar robot is also aboard and when scientists spot the guys on the camera, they demand no harm come to it. 'Strongman Scooby ' Scrappy signs the guys up for a free workout at the Muscle Beach Gym, but when they are hassled by a bulldog, Scrappy tries to protect them. 'Moonlight Madness' The guys head to Austria, to Shaggy's ancestrial home "Moonlight Castle", but when they get their Adolf the butler give Shaggy the Moonlight Medallion, and when the moon shines full, Shaggy turns into a werewolf. 'Dog Tag Scooby ' While visiting an army base, the guys take a short cut through the registration office, and are mistaken for new recruits by and very angry drill seargent. 'Scooby At The Center Of The World' While visiting Badcarl's Caverns, the guys are confronted by two rock monsters and a cavern full of bats, who chase them throughout there trip to the center of the world. 'Scooby's Trip To Ahz' Shaggy and Scrappy are watching "The Wizard Of Oz", and call in Scooby to join them, but he trips and hits his head and when he wakes up, he is in Oz as the Lion, Shaggy the Scarecrow, and Scrappy as the Tin Man. 'A Fright At The Opera' The guys are in Paris, France, and when they cross and open manhole cover, they accidently fall into the famous underground sewers where they encounter a phantom who haunts them. Robot Ranch The guys visit Robot Ranch, which is a ranch completely run by robots, but Robot Master wants to turn them into his newest employees. 'Surprised Spies' The guys are "secret agents" for the government and it's up to them to take care of a "secret package" at Alcatraz Island, but the evil spy is out to get them as well. 'Invasion Of The Scooby Snatchers ' An alien has plans of taking over the earth, and when he spots the guys on there way to the "That's Impossible" tv show, he clones them and sets out their look-a-likes to eliminate them. 'Scooby Dooby Guru ' While visiting the Taj Mahal, the guys disturb a guard, and brake a statue, and now the guards wants them gone before they ruin anything else, but the guys soon discover the long Lost Ruins of the Rajas. 'Scooby And The Bandit ' The guys are eating at a local truck stop cafe, when Scooby accidently squirts ketsup on Bandit, a local thug. The guys then take off, but soon discover they hoped into Bandits Master Mover van, an exact replica of the Mystery Machine. 'Scooby-Nochio ' The guys are at the movies watching "Pinochio", and Scooby goes to get popcorn. While out, he bumps into a man offering free tickets to Pleasure Island Carnival, where Scoobys nose grows after he lies and the guys start to turn into donkeys. 'Lighthouse Keeper Scooby' While out fishing, the gang enters a storm, and crash their boat into an island with an abandoned lighthouse that is haunted by a pirate who doesn't like landlubbers. 'Scooby's Roots' On a visit to Grandpa Scooby, the guys discover his house is haunted and Grandpa is ready to pack up and leave. Scrappy soon confronts the ghost, and he is revealed as someone they love. 'Scooby's Escape From Atlantis ' The guys are tanning aboard a cruise ship, when it hits a storm and they are washed overboard and sucked down to Atlantis, where they meet a 1/2 man 1/2 horse called a Centaur, who says "no one ever leaves Atlantis". 'Excalibur Scooby ' Scrappy convinces the guys to stop at a castle he wants to visit, which is perfect for the magician who lives there, because he needs "two toenails from a dog, one big, one small, and the hair of one so tall" to complete a magic act to remove a sword from a stone. 'Scooby Saves The World ' The guys are working as space shuttle cleaners and accidently set the ship off, blasting into outer space, where they encounter an alien planning to take over the earth. 'Scooby Dooby Goo ' At Al's Health Spa, Shaggy and Scooby shrink in a steam bath they are in for too long, and turn into babies. Now it is up to Scrappy to take care of them until they "grow up". 'Richshaw Scooby' The guys are in China and wind up in a temple where Scrappy repeats some magical words that bring a statue of a dragon to life. 'Scooby's Luck Of The Irish' When Scrappy catches a leprechaun named Pat O'Wiley, in his Scrappy trap, the leprechaun refuses to tell him where his pot of gold is. 'Backstage Scooby' When the gang accidently ruins Marvo the Magicians magic act, he is not very pleased, and tries to get them when he sees them backstage. 'Scooby's House Of Mystery ' The guys pass by Madam Olga's House of Mystery, and wander on in, where they encounter the Madam herself who has plenty of snips and snails, but no puppy dog tails. 'Sweet Dreams Scooby ' The guys have strange dreams when they are locked in the museum for the night. Shaggy dreams he is Ben Franklin, discovering electricity with Scooby as Thomas Jefferson and Scrappy as Paul Revere; Scrappy dreams he is Blue Max Scrappy set to fight the Red Baron; and Scooby dreams he is a caveman and he is running from dinosaurs. 'Scooby Doo 2000 ' The guys get a job cleaning Big Ben, but they get caught up in the spinning hands and are transported through time into the future. 'Punk Rock Scooby ' The guys are attending a punk rock concert when Plutonian, a Scrappy look-a-like alien, spots them and believes they are holding Scrappy prisoner, and he plans to set him free. 'Canine To Five ' The guys have jobs as typists for Werner Wolf, a newspaper science editor, who is working on an experiment when he is accidently transformed into a real wolf. 'Hard Hat Scooby ' The guys get jobs at the construction site of the Vampire State Building, with a hungry vampire for a boss, who will have their necks if the building is not finished before dawn. 'Hot House Scooby ' The guys have their own business called Three S Gardening Services and encounter a strange customer who hires them to feed his hungry plants with their own lives. 'Pigskin Scooby ' The guys are attending a football game between the Hometown Heros and the Monrovia Monsters, but the Heros spot there opponents and run off, so Scrappy volunteers Shaggy and Scooby in their spots. 'Sopwith Scooby' The guys have a run in with Baron Lundwaft at an air show, when Scooby drops his ice cream on him, but things really heat up when they show up the Baron after the airplane they are in takes off. 'Tenderbigfoot ' To earn their camping badge for the Pioneer Scouts, the guys need to spend the night at Camp Kickapoo, where they encounter Big Foot. They do end up earning their knot tying, map reading, canoeing, first aid, and plant identification badges though. 'Scooby And The Beanstalk ' The guys are hungry and pick beans, but when a heavy rain comes they drop the beans and a stalk grows in its place, carrying them up to a giants house where they find "food heaven".